The Night Before
by SIK Jackson
Summary: Red may have bitten off more than he could chew when he infiltrated a government stronghold. Though, he might not actually be there at all.


Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Red faintly recognized the sound of an alarm blaring. They had been discovered.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

It got louder the closer he traveled toward the center of the base. He had almost reached his destination. Hopefully he'd be able to get there without encountering any guards if he moved quickly.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

At this point, the sound of the alarm was too loud for him to hear his own footsteps. He increased his pace, a panicked feeling coming over him. A purple mist faded through the wall ahead of him.

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

Red fell to the ground holding his ears. He felt like both of his eardrums had burst. Blood flowed through his fingers and dripped on the floor as he writhed in pain, desperately trying to block out the noise.

The purple mist began to coalesce into a form with stubby arms and legs. It brought a clawed finger up as a pair of eyes and a mouth began to form into a menacing expression.

It pushed a claw into Red's forehead and everything went black.

-NO ONE EVER WAS-

He woke up with a headache.

Looking around, he found that he was sitting in what seemed to be an interrogation room. He sat in and uncomfortable metal chair, and was handcuffed to the table in front of him. His pokeballs were all gone, too.

Neat.

In front of him was what seemed to be a mirror. A one-way window, probably. He could feel the eyes watching him.

He stared at the window, his blood red eyes focusing on where he thought he could feel someone, and grinned. They were afraid of him. He would use that to his advantage.

The door beside the large one-way window opened and in walked two men, both wearing all-black uniforms and sporting poke balls magnetically attached to their belts. One of the men, the older one, had a serious expression on his face. He was obviously all business.

The other one looked about ready to piss his pants.

The older man sat down across from Red, while the scared kid stood up behind and slightly to the right of him, trying to look imposing. He was doing a terrible job of it.

"Trainer Red, I would like to ask you a few questions. It would be in your best interests to answer them. I you refuse to speak or deem it necessary to answer any of my questions in what I believe to be an untrustworthy manner, you will be subjected to several very painful methods of torture," the man delivered in a bored monotone.

The bluntness of that statement surprised Red, but he didn't let it show. He completely expected torture to be his punishment for not speaking, but he figured they would only vaguely suggest it. It seemed his initial assessment of the older man's "all business" personality was more accurate than he thought.

Red nodded his head once, signaling for the man to go on with the questioning.

And the interrogation began.

"What were your intentions upon breaking into Soul Silver's headquarters?"

"…I was looking for something."

"What were you looking for?"

Silence

"Very well then. You need not answer that question. The security camera feed shows that you were heading in the direction of our labs. May I assume you know of the Pokémon being kept there?"

"…yes."

"Then I may be correct in assuming you intended to take said Pokémon for yourself?"

"…"

"I take your silence as a yes. My next question is one that requires confirmation from you. Why, exactly, would you put yourself in this situation? I commend you for making it as far as you did, but there was absolutely no chance that you would make it all the way before being caught."

Red was indignant at that. No way his ass. He had spent a long time planning this out and was looking forward to it since the idea even came up. He would accomplish whatever he set out to do. There was no failure.

"Actually, I would've made it if the alarms weren't so loud. Why are they that loud? There's no reason for _anything_ to be that loud."

"Trainer Red, need I remind you that _I_ am the one asking the questions? This is an interrogation, not a conversation. If the next words out of your mouth are not the answer to my previously asked question, I _will_ kill you."

Red chuckled at that. He would show no fear.

"Well, if you insist. I broke in here to steal your 'ultimate' Pokémon because I want to be the very best. I figure, if I have the best Pokémon, then no one can beat me."

He looked the man in the eyes. The older man stared back. They both knew that he was lying. Red had said his lines with the straightest face possible, but the older man knew. He had worked in interrogation for years, and there was no way some punk kid would be able to bullshit him like that.

"You're lying. I have informed you of what the consequences of untruthfulness are. I will not kill you, but you will wish for death. Andrew?"

The younger man jumped at the mention of his name. His mind was wandering, as he hadn't expected to be addressed during the questioning. He quickly stood at attention, snapping a salute. "Sir!"

The older man stood up and walked toward the door, not bothering to look back at either of them.

"You know what to do."

With that, he opened the door and stepped out. The younger man, Andrew, shakily grabbed one of the pokeballs on his belt. He pressed the release button and a flash of light revealed a purple, cat-like creature. It walked across the table to stand directly in front of Red. He began to feel the urge to look directly into its eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes. Purple. Pupil-less. Mesmerizing.

Beautiful.

He felt control of his mind being wrested from him. Those eyes, those eyes were doing it. He was afraid of those eyes. They were controlling. Scary. Terrifying.

Beautiful.

Red had no control of his thoughts. He couldn't even find a word to describe what he was looking at. He vaguely felt himself lose control of his limbs. He couldn't hear anything. He wasn't completely sure if he was alive anymore. His surrounding began to fade away. There was nothing left but those scarybeautifulpurpleterrifyinggodlydivine _ **dark**_ eyes. Those eyes.

 _ **They were watching him.**_

Pure terror filled Red's entire being. He had to get out. It had to stop. He couldn't live with those eyes, those _eyes_ that watched him. He had to escape their gaze. He was going to die if they kept looking at him.

 _ImgonnadieImgonnadieImgonnadieImgonnadie_ _ **I'mgonnadie.**_

Behind the terror rushed panic, and then helplessness. There was no way to escape. He would endure this forever. There was no end.

He wished for death. The terror was too much. The pressure was too much. He couldn't take it for any longer.

That's when the pain started.

There was no gradual buildup. It hit him like a boulder.

He wanted to die.

That was the only way to escape this.

He prayed that this was all a dream.

He didn't pray to any Legendary. He didn't pray to the Creator. He didn't even hope to himself.

He began to pray to the eyes.

The eyes were his god. The eyes controlled what he felt. The eyes were the only thing that could save him.

He pleaded for mercy.

The eyes looked down on him. The terror never subsided. The helplessness never went away. The pain never stopped. The eyes just stared down at him from their place now up in the sky, proclaiming their divinity simply by existing.

He pleaded more. Pleaded for the eyes to look away. Pleaded for them to take the pain away. Pleaded for death.

They did not answer.

Bloody tears streamed down his face. Bile rose up in his throat. He began to choke and drown on his own screams.

No amount of praying would work.

No amount of pleading would work.

The god of this world would take no mercy on him.

The eyes would never stop looking.

This would never end.

All hope left him. He completely gave up. He was broken.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Then, he woke up.


End file.
